Human
by missmocha77
Summary: Kagome had always liked bad boys. It was bound to get her in trouble one day.
Warning: I don't own Inuyasha. Might be OOC.

Enjoy.

* * *

Shippo ran frantically. Where was he? Where was he?

"Inuyasha!" he cried out, and the grumpy half-demon awoke from his nap.

"What is it, twerp?" Inuyasha barked out, jumping down from his tree. Shippo was hyperventilating and whimpering, and Inuyasha nearly punched the kid.

"It's – it's – it's – "

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha snapped, and Shippo burst out into tears.

"Kagome's gone!" he bawled, falling to his rump.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What do you mean 'she's gone?'" he growled.

Shippo sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Some demons came and took her away. I think it was…"

Inuyasha already knew. "Shippo, go find Sango and Miroku. I'll try to catch up with them."

He darted off, bounding from tree to tree.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a dark room, her face smooshed against a tatami mat. She wiped drool off her chin and perused the room.

She went into a panic as she realized this wasn't Kaede's hut. She jumped up to her feet but froze when she heard a chilling voice.

"That won't help you, priestess."

Kagome turned around slowly and found herself face to face with Inuyasha's biggest nemesis.

Naraku.

Fear caught her scream in her throat, and she stumbled backwards, landing on her bottom.

"For the reincarnation of Kikyo, you are certainly a disappointment. Pathetic."

Anger brought herself to speak again. "I am not Kikyo," she said lowly, her voice trembling despite herself. Naraku's red eyes gleamed with something akin to amusement, and Kagome felt shivers travel up her spine. The room was eerily cold, and Kagome wanted to curl up for both warmth and comfort. However, she would not betray any more of her weakness to Naraku.

"We'll see about that," Naraku hummed. He tossed his overcoat at her. "Use this." And with that, the demon exited the room.

Kagome waited a few minutes before peeking out of the room. There were demons roaming the hallways, shrieking and roaring. They were guarding her room.

"Crap," she hissed, her skin dotted with goosebumps. She looked to the overcoat and sneered. Like hell she would use his overcoat to warm herself.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were startled as Inuyasha came back in, stopping abruptly. "I couldn't find her," he panted, dripping with persipiration.

"You couldn't even pick up on her scent?" Sango asked, her eyes wide with worry.

Inuyasha shook his head, angered and bitter.

"This is quite the pickle," Miroku hummed softly.

* * *

Kagura came in the room and tossed something at the shivering girl. Kagome looked over at it skeptically. It was a bundle of rice balls.

"What are those for?" she yelled at Kagura.

Kagura raised a brow at the human. "To eat," she said shortly. "Oh, here." She placed a pot at the doorway, and then she left as swiftly as she came.

Kagome huffed in frustration. Her room was guarded heavily, but even if she could escape, she had no idea where she was. She had no weapons and no supplies. She would fall to the elements if she left.

Swallowing her pride, she wrapped herself in the overcoat and brought the rice balls close to her. All she could do was wait for Inuyasha to save her.

Kagome would not die here.

xxx

Naraku cursed his human heart. No matter how he tried, no matter how he purged himself, he could not rid himself of it. It yearned for Kikyo constantly.

It had been especially bad lately. It disturbed his peace constantly, repeating her name over and over again.

He gave in. He searched for Kikyo, but she was nowhere to be found. However, sensing that imitation…his human heart reacted just as if it was the real one. So his demons took her.

Now he regretted his decision immensely.

He felt the urge to care for the pitiful whelp. Humans required food and shelter. They were prone to disease and sensitive to the weather.

The imitation had been trembling the entire time he was in the room. He smiled cruelly. He was sure that a majority of it had been out of fear. Her fear…it excited him, but…

It also pained him.

His chest twisted where his human heart should have been. He had wanted to comfort Kikyo and tell her that he would never hurt her.

Naraku pounded his fist on the wall. This was unacceptable. He was such a weakling.

xxx

Kagome gasped as the intimidating demon marched in, blankets and bedding in his arms. As per usual, the items were flung at her, and Kagome gulped. She decided to take a chance and blurted out, "Why am I here?"

Naraku was silent, staring at her. Kagome felt her mouth dry and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I don't know," he said finally. He slammed the sliding door behind him, and Kagome was more confused than ever.

* * *

Days had passed. Kagome had gotten past the fear and was just completely weirded out now. Naraku had started bringing her meals and watching her eat. He had brought her bedding and blankets for warmth. He even periodically showed up, just 'cause.

Right now, he was staring at her as she stayed in her own little corner, glaring at him. Quite the nice set up they had here.

Kagome was almost ashamed to say this, but she was getting bored. She missed her friends, and she missed her family. She missed talking to people.

"Kikyo."

Scratch that, she wasn't so miserable that she wanted to talk to him.

"My name is not Kikyo," she hissed at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you two not the same?" Naraku asked, and Kagome swore that if she cared less about her life, she would have attempted to claw that demon's eyes out.

"For your information, we are not," she harrumphed, turning her head away.

Why was Kagome acting like this? She shouldn't be arguing with this murderer, but she didn't care. She felt a fire in her belly that was ready to be released at any time.

"Tell me, what is the difference?"

Kagome blinked. It was actually such an…innocent question. She was taken aback. "Are you trying to have a conversation with me?" she asked incredulously.

"Do you have other matters that you must attend to?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Why are you being so civil? Aren't you supposed to be out somewhere trying to kill somebody?"

"You act like you've never killed anything."

She frowned. "Demons don't count."

Naraku looked perplexed. "Then why do you care so much for Inuyasha?"

"Listen, I don't want a philosophy lesson from you," she spat. "You wouldn't ever understand."

Naraku knew that, but for some reason, he wanted to. What separated Inuyasha from the others? Then he felt it – jealousy bubbling up deep within his stomach. Foolish Onigumo was trying to take hold again.

"Fair enough, Kagome," Naraku replied.

He called her by name. Who knew Naraku was actually a competent listener for such a murderous bastard. "Why are you being so civil?" she asked.

"You're already at my mercy," he responded. "There is no need for pretense. You know who I am and what I am capable of."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not so sure anymore. You're acting like this is the true you. Why are you trying to confuse me?"

"I'm doing no such thing, girl."

Kagome felt her cheeks puff up. "Just get out!" she yelled in anger. "I don't want to see your stupid face!"

And then he did it. Against everything she believed in, he actually did it.

"Kagome, you crazy bitch!" she whispered to herself, banging her head on the wall. "Why did you do that? Do you have a death wish?" She pulled at her hair. "I'm so stupid," she groaned, resting her forehead against her knees.

* * *

Naraku didn't understand. One moment she was shrieking at him, the next he was leaving her room. He had listened to her – why? It went against every instinct in his body, yet he left.

He could have just killed her for raising her voice at him, but he obeyed her. Since when did Naraku listen to powerless, human girls? Well, since now, apparently.

He ignored Kagura's questioning stares and retired to his quarters. The girl's wild mood swings had somehow drained him of all of his energy.

Naraku technically didn't need to sleep, but it was a guilty pleasure he retained from being human. Usually, he'd wake up feeling refreshed, no dreams hindering his rest.

However, tonight he had fitful dreams full of Kikyo. Onigumo's memories flashed through his mind. He could feel Onigumo's yearning for the priestess.

He awoke with his stomach in anguish. What was this feeling?

He found himself marching to the watered-down priestess's room, and he slid the door open with force. He had awaked her from her slumber, but he cared not. He needed answers.

"Priestess, what is this feeling?" he gritted out, his hand clutching his stomach.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered, clearly angry at being awoken.

"My stomach, it's churning wildly. All because of Onigumo's cursed memories of Kikyo. What is this human emotion?"

Kagome snorted. "You woke me up because you have butterflies?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Explain. How could butterflies gotten inside of me and survived?"

"Oh my god," she groaned. "It's just an expression. Butterflies in your stomach. Happens when you see someone you like. When you're nervous. Things like that." She crossed her arms in defiance. "Is this why you're keeping me here – to have me explain simple human emotions to you?"

Naraku sneered at her and left, too deep in his mind's vortex. Then, he realized.

Perhaps the girl was right. He needed her to explain these things to him so he could understand them – get into every crook and nanny, grasp every nuance of human emotion.

Then maybe he could properly destroy them.

xxx

Naraku was annoying.

She knew that was such a strange thing to call her group's arch nemesis, but it was the only word she knew that could so concisely describe him. He came into her room/prison all hours of the day, asking her about feelings. It would have been cute if he were a child, but Kagome was certain that something more sinister was running through the demon's head.

Still, it was interesting in some demented way. It was sometimes like explaining things to a rock.

Case in point: this very moment.

"What do you mean things can be somber and joyous at the same time? That makes little to no sense," Naraku repeated for the fifth time, and Kagome growled in frustration.

"Bittersweet!" Kagome enunciated, drawing out each syllable.

"We aren't speaking of flavors," Naraku said, growing frustrated as well.

"It's an expression!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku sighed. "I will never understand this emotion. Let's move on to the next."

"No way. You've exhausted me," Kagome harrumphed.

"But the only thing you do is sit and sleep," Naraku said. "How can you be fatigued?"

"It's a mental exhaustion," Kagome muttered. "You've worn me out."

"Such a little thing as a conversation has tired you? Pathetic."

Kagome turned red and balled her hands up into little fists. "Now listen here, weirdo, you've got me here against my will! Of course I'm tired! I want to get out of here!"

Something stung Naraku in the chest. Yes, of course she wanted to leave. This was not her home. She wanted to go back to Inuyasha.

They had talked about this one. Jealousy.

Though he did not say anymore, Kagome could tell that something was bothering him. Why did her wanting to leave trigger this?

Was he getting attached to her?

The very thought of that was almost sweet, but it was also very scary. The last person that Naraku had an attachment to was now a reanimated corpse.

She felt herself suddenly getting mad. Was he getting attached to her just because she looked like Kikyo? Because she was Kikyo's reincarnation? That was so unfair! Yet another man who regarded her just because of Kikyo.

"You're just keeping me here because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation," she bit out. "Isn't that right? Well, guess what? I'm not her, and I never will be!"

Naraku scoffed. "What a ridiculous notion." He paused. "Onigumo remembered Kikyo as much kinder than you."

Kagome gasped and gaped at Naraku. "How dare you? You bother me every day and-" She stopped abruptly. What the fuck was that? "Naraku."

"What, Kagome?"

"You're smiling. Like a proper smile."

Naraku's mouth opened in surprise. He touched his face and still found his lips pulling upward. No, this wasn't happening. He stood up abruptly. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away," he said shortly, and he left.

* * *

"It's been two weeks," Sango said sadly. "Should we fear the worst?"

"My dear Sango, we must hold onto hope. It's all we have," Miroku comforted her, bringing her into his embrace.

Unbeknownst to them, their enemy was studying the, watching their every movement. Miroku's hands encircling Sango's waist, her hands on his chest.

So they were concerned about their friend… It made sense, considering how Kagome spoke of them. She regarded them highly, and it seemed they felt the same way.

Kagome must miss them.

Naraku cloaked his presence as he felt Inuyasha approach with the fox kit, something inside him tensing up.

"Anything?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know why I can't catch onto her scent." He punched a tree. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kagome."

Naraku slunk back into the shadows and headed back to his castle.

* * *

Kagome yelped as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. Clearly, waking people up was Naraku's specialty.

"What?" she moaned sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What is it like to miss someone?" he asked quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome swallowed. She suddenly felt very bare under his gaze, and his hand was so warm. "Well," she started.

"Well?"

"It…It just hurts, I guess."

"It hurts?" Naraku asked. "What does that even mean? No physical trauma has happened."

"I know, but it feels like someone has punched you in the gut," Kagome elaborated. "It hurts like a real injury."

Naraku finally released her shoulder. He sat on his knees in front of her, his hands on his thighs. "I know how to manipulate human action," he began. "I know how to take advantage of their emotion. But you-" he nearly choked on his words. "You've made me feel things. I don't know why I brought you here."

Kagome looked at him with concerned eyes, and Naraku despised it. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve her pity.

Kagome exhaled deeply. For some reason, she felt she had to do this. No, she needed to. She took Naraku's hand. "Maybe…just maybe you wanted to feel something." Naraku looked deeply into her eyes as if to say thank you. Kagome felt something in her own stomach flutter at the look in his eyes.

Kagome had always liked bad boys. It was bound to get her in trouble one day.

* * *

He had started dreaming of Kagome. He would wake up with "butterflies" and an intense desire to see her.

No, this was not what he had planned. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to purge himself of emotion, not to be burdened with them.

He cursed himself and his miscalculations. The priestess was surely a witch, casting some spell on him. No, Kagome would never do that. She was not a person who could do that.

Naraku realized his thought path and cursed himself. He was weak, weak! Worse yet, he could not pretend that this was Onigumo's fault. Onigumo was the original offender, but now Naraku was just as pathetic as that spineless worm.

Naraku should have killed the woman when he had the chance, but just the very thought of her hurt was enough to send him into a blinding rage.

This couldn't continue.

He needed to release her.

* * *

Kagome was no longer surprised when Naraku opened her door, but she was perplexed at the look on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm releasing you," he said, and Kagome's jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious?" she whispered, and the demon nodded. He motioned for her to come to him, and she did. She wasn't even aware that she was still wearing his overcoat.

They walked down the hallway, and Naraku scared off every demon. Kagura gave Naraku a confused look, but he waved her off.

At the entrance of the castle, there were supplies for her journey: food, water, and a bow and arrows. Kagome couldn't believe that she was already leaving.

Wait, no. That's not what she should be in disbelief about. Naraku was releasing her. She looked to her captor. "Why?" she asked.

Naraku couldn't help himself. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Because you make me feel." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome pulled away but did not remove his hand on her cheek, her face oddly pink. "Naraku," she breathed.

At her utterance of his name, Naraku went wild with feverish need. He pressed her body to his as he devoured her lips. She moaned, lighting both his body and soul on fire.

Abruptly, he pushed her away, and Kagome tried to catch her breath.

"I finally understand the meaning of bittersweet," he said softly, and Kagome felt her stomach tie itself up into knots. "Now go."

Kagome didn't question it. She gathered up the supplies and ran out, never looking back.

Naraku's heart tightened at the sight of her running away, knowing he could never truly have what he wanted, knowing that they would be enemies the next time they saw each other.

It hurt.

* * *

Words: 2985


End file.
